(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multiport valve for control of the working pressure between a consumer and a working pressure source or tank.
(2) The Prior Art
In such a multiport valve, known from German Patent 35 08 340, a valve is disposed in the restraining piston which is opened by the valve slide when the latter is moved into a position corresponding to a floating position of the consumer by a corresponding charge with the maximum control pressure. A known multiport valve was improved by means of pressure relief in the control chamber of the restraining piston which was achieved by means of a switchable three-way valve located outside of the multiport valve. However, such valves are basically expensive and prone to trouble.